A washing machine uses power from an electric motor as main power, and performs washing, rinsing, and dehydrating (e.g., spin-drying) processes to clean laundry through the action of detergent and water. The washing machine includes the electric motor, a mechanical part for transferring power to the components used to wash the laundry, a controlling part for controlling the washing process, a water supply apparatus, and a water draining apparatus.
Washing machines may be classified into agitator type washing machines, pulsator type washing machines, and drum type washing machines, depending on their washing schemes. An agitator type washing machine performs washing by horizontally rotating a wing-shaped agitator in the center of a washing tub, and the pulsator type washing machine performs washing using waves generated by rotating a disk-shaped pulsator. A drum type washing machine includes a drum having a plurality of protrusions formed thereon. The drum type washing machine performs washing using the impact generated when the laundry is lifted by a lifter in the drum and then dropped into the wash water and detergent contained in the drum as a result of rotating the drum around a horizontal axis.
A washing machine is for washing the laundry as cleanly as possible. For this purpose, efforts to improve washing performance are ongoing.
As a part of the efforts to improve washing performance, the Applicant applied for a patent application for an apparatus for circulating water remaining between the tub and the drum such that the water between the tub and drum is forced to circulate into the drum. Such an apparatus is disclosed in the Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No, 2006-0114121, laid-open on Nov. 6, 2006, entitled “REMAINING WATER CIRCULATION SYSTEM FOR A DRUM TYPE WASHING MACHINE.” Such an apparatus is configured in a way that when the drum is rotated, washing water remaining between the tub and the drum is drawn up and then falls down into the drum.
Such an apparatus was configured so that the impact of the water failing on the laundry would improve washing performance. However, the improvement was limited.